1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or virtual currencies and more particularly to a donation incentivization system using online and/or virtual currencies.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Online gaming has contributed to the rise of online and/or virtual currencies (hereinafter “virtual currencies”) that can be purchased from the game provider and, in some instances, with the help of a payment service provider. These virtual currencies may be purchased with “real world” currencies (e.g., United States Dollars) and then used to purchase items in the game. In many situations, the virtual currencies are the only means with which a user may purchase items in the game, and thus the acquisition of the virtual currency is necessary in order to play the game. Conventionally, users must either perform certain actions within the game in order to obtain the virtual currency, or pay real world currencies to the game provider in order to have the virtual currencies added to their game account. Such conventional virtual currency acquisition options are limiting.
Thus, there is a need for an improved virtual currency acquisition system.